Survivor!
by Gally2
Summary: Voila, c'est une parodie du célèbre jeu "survivor" en attendant la suite de ma fic....enjoy! ;-)


Jingle : 8 candidats doivent survivre sur une île déserte, mais seul l'un d'entre eux parviendra au bout ! Lequel ? ? ? Pour le savoir, regardez le prochain épisode de Survivor ! ! ! ! toutoubidoubidou ! ! Présentateur : Nous allons aujourd'hui découvrir les huit candidats qui resterons prisonniers de cette île pendant des mois, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux devienne le dernier survivant ! ! Je vous demande d'accueillir sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement ..Harry Potter ! Ron Weasley ! Hermione Granger ! Fleur Delacour ! Lord Voldemort ! Severus Rogue ! Drago Malefoy etttttttttt Alastooooor Mauuuugreyyyyyyy ! (applause) Bien, vous connaissez les règles, et si vous les connaissez pas, tanpis pour vous, il fallait se renseigner avant. Hermione : Les règles sont expliquées en détail dans le livre « comment survivre seul sur un île déserte pendant des mois, sous un soleil aride et ne pas se faire bouffer par les animaux sauvages » par Anne Alphabète..Bien sur, pour un peu plus de culture, il faudrait aussi lire.. Présentateur : Oui oui oui, bien sur. Achetez le livre, ca nous fera du fric en plus. Donc je disais, je vais maintenant vous laisser seul sur cette île et je reviendrais quand vous serez tous morts..Enfin sauf un. Bon à plus les ptits loups ! ! Voldemort : Bon je vous prévient, le premier qui bouge, c'est un coup d'Avada Kedavra dans la tronche et on en parle plus OK ? Alors maintenant au boulot, je veux à manger pour ce soir, une cabane pour dormir et Mesdemoiselles...j'apprécie beaucoup les massages. AU TRAVAIL ! ! ! ! ! ! Drago : Bien maître, oui maître, tout de suite maître ! ! ! Je suis votre esclave..  
  
Voldy : Je sais, espèce de larve. Ron : Harry ! Harry, tu vas pas le laisser faire hein, tu as un plan ? ! En plus ils n'arrêtent pas de prononcer son nom ! ! ! ! ! tu imagine ! Harry, j'ai peur, tu crois que je pourrai hibouer mon père, il a sûrement une solution ! ! Maugrey : Taisez vous tous ! Vigilance constante ! Fleur : Mais c'est insensé ! Cet homme ne va pas nous laisser tous seuls ici ! Ou est Madame Maxime ? ! Rogue : Je ne sais pas, mais demandez au merveilleux Potter, il sais toujours tout sur tout... Harry : Mais non, je suis.. Rogue : Et 30 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour insolence ! Hermione : Bon tout le monde se calme, je vais prendre les choses en main. J'ai ici un exemplaire de Play girl...Heu ! Non ! J'ai ici un exemplaire du mode de survie des p'tits castor, on va s'en sortir ! Voldemort : Je ne crois pas non ! AVADAAaaa..KEDAVRRRAAA ! ! ! Je déteste qu'on commande à ma place. (prend le livre des mains du cadavre de Hermione.) J'ai ici un exemplaire du mode de survie des p'tits castors, on va s'en servir. Ron : Harry ! ! Il l'as tué ! Oh non, Hermione ! ! Maugrey : Vigilance constante Weasley, sinon ça sera votre tour ! Drago : Ouais fais gaffe Weasley ! ! Regarde bien autour de toi, si ça se trouve tu trouvera ptet une noise, ça pourrait te servir ! ( Maugrey file un coup de poing dans la tronche de Malefoy qui est assommé) Maugrey : J'aime pas qu'on insulte mes amis. Et je t'aime pas non plus. T'as d'la chance que j'ai jamais recourt aux sorts impardonnables. Voldemort : Avada Kadabra ! ! heu..Avada Kedavra ! ! J'aime pas les larves moi... Ron : Harry ! ! Il l'as tué ! Oh non, Drago ! ! (Yes, yes, yes ! !) Fleur : Mais c'est insensé ! Vous n'allez quand même pas tuer tout le monde ! (Voldemort se retourne vers Fleur qui agite ses cheveux..) Voldemort : Eh ma jolie ! Qu'est ce que tu fais sur cette île ? ? ? ( Fleur est sous le charme de la super technique de drague de Voldy ! !) Fleur : hu !hu !hu ! (la pauvre, elle sais faire que glousser. On lui en veut pas.) Voldemort : Vient un peu par la, on va aller discuter à l'écart ! Rogue : Bien, enfin débarrassés. Et bien Potter, Weasley, on dirait qu'il ne reste que vous et..Moi. Harry et Ron : Expelliarmus ! ! ! Maugrey : Vigilance constante ! Vous m'aviez oublié Severus ! Alors comme ça, vous vouliez faire du mal à Potter... Vous savez que ça pourrait être très mal interprété tout ça..Venez avec moi on va discuter un moment. Ron : Harry, il ne reste plus que nous deux on dirait. Harry : oui Ron : Et pour une fois..A moi la victoire ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! ! ! I'm the winner ! Yes, yes yes ! ! ! 


End file.
